


Now all the memories (they're haunted)

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, and I abuse italics, kakashi monolouges a lot, shisui is dead boys :(, the relationship between kakashi and shisui is implied but really just up to you decide what it is, well thats implied anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: A body, lying face down in the water, is stuck on a branch, a log, a something. The cherry blossoms that floated down from the trees up river are stuck around the body, tangled in ink black hair.





	Now all the memories (they're haunted)

The night is dark, the moon is behind the clouds and it’s overwhelmingly silent. 

He got the order on the way in from a night out, the team didn’t even have time to grab their masks, just left immediately. 

The cliffs of the Nakano are threatening in steepness alone and the river charges through with a certain ferocity that Kakashi has always admired. 

He’s not even sure what he’s looking for. The order didn’t come from the Hokage, it came from the Anbu commander, who shrugged and said he had a feeling and that they should leave and report back immediately, and be  _discreet_. Don’t trust anybody. 

He didn’t realize it before when he was out with the other jonin, but the night is almost eerie in its silence and Kakashi knows a problem brewing, even if he doesn’t know what it is. 

It’s not until he’s past the bend with the particularly sharp rocks that leads to where the river evens with the ground, that he realizes just why he’s here. 

A body, lying face down in the water, is stuck on a branch, a log, a something. The cherry blossoms that floated down from the trees up river are stuck around the body, tangled in ink black hair. 

Kakashi can feel his hands start to grow numb as him and Tenzo and the rest of his team get closer. 

 

Black curly hair 

“ _Hey! Captain, my hair is great, okay? Nobody else rocks the curly hair gene like I do_ ” 

 Pale skin 

“ _Sages_ balls _, this weather is horrible. I’m going to burn captain and you’re just going to laugh at me, aren’t you?_

_Hey! That doesn’t mean start laughing! It’s not my fault that I’ve got the Uch—“_

Tan body guard. Sheath and tanto not attached

“ _Isn’t it cool captain? Mother gave me Kagami’s old tanto! The body guard was a present too so I could hold it on my back._

_Look look! You can you even still see the Hiraishin mark carved in the sheath! Isn’t that cool captain?_ ” 

Uchiha fan on the back of shirt 

He doesn’t have to get any closer to know who it is. He pauses at the bank of the river, and Tenzo steps around him. Tense in the shoulders, Kakashi notes, he must recognize who it is as well. 

A quick wave of the hands and the roots that caught the body come to life and pull it towards shore. 

Cherry blossoms pull loose, and float downstream even as Tenzo reaches out and drags the body on shore.  

Tenzo turns the body over and despite knowing who it is, Kakashi’s breathe still catches in his throat, Tenzo’s hands still jerk slightly, and there’s slightly drawn in breathes behind him. 

It’s kind of unfair, Kakashi thinks, that Shisui still looks good, even in death, even after floating down the Nakano river. 

“Senpai ...” Tenzo starts, looking like what Kakashi thinks is the closest previous root agents can get to looking nauseous, “his eyes” 

Kakashi looks then, previously content to looks at Shisui’s hands, his knees, his neck, anything. 

Sunken eyelids. Watered down blood tracks streak from his eyes. There’s bruising, like someone grabbed his face, and the thought of that burns. Maybe it’s because Kakashi became a target of bloodline hunters when he got Obito’s eye, or maybe it’s just the thought of Shisui getting his eyes stolen, he’s not sure, either way, the bastard still had the audacity to die with a smile. 

Kakashi can’t feel his hands. Obito’s eye is burning. There’s bruises on his legs too, not like the ones on his face, and not like the water burns and impact marks from the rocks on his arms. They’re long, tapered, direct. Struck purposefully, like a weapon, a staff maybe. 

“Captain?” Yūgao starts, “your orders?” 

She even sounds remorseful, Shisui was a friend to everyone, despite the problems his family is having. 

Kakashi forced himself to breathe, “Seal it” he says and hopes he doesn’t sound as half as fucked up as he thinks he does. 

A long-tapered end, Kakashi ponders, as Tenzo prepares a scroll, like a long rod, a spear, a staff, a ca—— 

“Bring the body to Ibiki” Kakashi starts quickly, and  _motherfucker he should have known_ , “Tell him I sent it and tell him no one’s aloud near it, I don’t care if he’s not on duty right now, go to his house if you have to.” 

“Captain—“

“Go straight to the commander after”, Kakashi interrupts “report what you found, if he’s with the Hokage, tell them you sent the body to T&I, don’t specify anything.” 

“Kakashi-senpai what—“ 

“Tenzo,  _go_ , and the rest of you too, Yūgao, with me” 

An alarmed number of  _Sirs_ , sing out and before someone can question it Kakashi takes two leaps and bounds into the trees as quick as he can 

Yūgao is right on his heels and after a minute or two of sprinting through the trees she comes up alongside of him,” Captain, if we are about to go dropping in somewhere kunai blazing, without our masks, I’d like a little warning please.” 

Kakashi snorts, “This is your warning. I have feeling if we don’t get there fast enough it’s going to be too late.” 

The silence on his right is unnerving. They are going to scare the shit out of the normal patrols _and_ the Anbu patrols, Kakashi thinks, and that’s probably for the best, because if he’s lucky they’ll follow.  

“Where?” Yūgao asks.  

“The Uchiha compound” 

“Who?” 

Kakashi wonders if speaking allowed his guess, his theory, his observations, will make them come to life. Make this become a reality. 

“Captain” Yūgao warns, “ _Who_ ”  

“Shimura Danzo.”

**Author's Note:**

> canon: the height of the drop into the river killed shisui and the body was never recovered :(
> 
> also canon: we got the previous hokage out of the stomach of a god and considered diving down to the maraina trench to get an old man lol


End file.
